User talk:Energy X
Why did you delete both Summer's Miltank and Spring's Miltank articles? --Torimay27 (talk) 22:16, August 23, 2018 (UTC)Torimay27 Spring and Summer Oh okay thank you i just wanted to update the articles so the Spring and Summer (Sinnoh) articles can have somewhat of information so they won't look like their bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net counterparts --Torimay27 (talk) 22:24, August 23, 2018 (UTC)Torimay27 Viz Media update Just to let you know VIZ Media has begun re-releasing the regular Pokemon Adventures volumes in digital format. They are releasing them by saga between July-December 2018. Here is the original source https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/pokemon-digital-manga-release-guide. Also the release dates for the digital versions and the eISBN codes can be confirmed through VIZ's website via the individual pages such as this sample https://www.viz.com/read/manga/pokemon-adventures-volume-1/product/1958/digital. Also while Vol. 1-7 is out now, the digital release for Vol. 8-14 is confirmed for this upcoming Tuesday. -Adv193 (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you and just so you know the release date information can be sourced and the eISBN codes can be sourced through Viz's website from their individual pages. Also for the news I am only going to refer to other places that sell the digital copies as associates such as ComiXology or Amazon Kindle. Once the R/S digital releases come it, it will be time to check the site again for more release dates, especially since two sagas (FR/LG and Emerald) will be coming out in October and not determined yet if it will be on the same date. -Adv193 (talk) 17:38, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Reply What are you even referring to here? As for how I watch the episodes, I use my own legal method of watching the channel that the series is aired on, and I don't have knowledge of any Twitch streams under my purview anyway since I don't use Twitch or any online website stream to catch the new episodes as they air (although I know someone on here who I think does do that), and since the online streams on these video streaming websites are fanmade and illegal, they are minutes off from what's currently being broadcast (they're generally 3 minutes behind from my experience) and have been down in two instances when new episodes were airing (in early XY&Z). For example, an episode for the next 2 weeks airs at 6:55 PM JST on Thursdays - those online streams start at 6:58 PM as such. It wouldn't be useful anyway if you're watching it from Japanese television (TV Tokyo and its affiliates within the regions of the country TV Osaka, TV Aichi, etc. is among the basic set of channels) which is the actual intended way you're supposed to watch it anyway. Anyone else, as far as the law and official methods of watching the series goes, is supposed to wait for the local dub for their language to air in their own country. (As you might not already be aware, this whole theme of western fans of the series watching the Japanese version began around 2002 during late Jouto when torrents began circulating online of the original versions and it had soon become common knowledge how to find them and they decided to just do it that way by illegally downloading Japanese episodes of the show from the other side of the world instead of waiting a whole year for the US or their own country to air it.) It's true however that I am active on monitoring Japanese websites for news (which the general layman side of the English speaking fandom is full of users ), and the extreme minority of those in the English speaking fandom who do know Japanese know where to find this stuff. (On another topic, that "Serena comes back to Alola" rumor found online from a long time ago if you still remember that, is from a Spanish troll report on a blog post somewhere that was written before the cast of the series was announced and the earliest traces I've been able to dig up of it are from August 2016. Of course it's just fanmade nonsense, or else the writers would've hinted that it was going to happen somehow.) Anyway, I know of only one user on Twitter and a few places elsewhere who knows how to stay up to date with the 2ch threads and to be honest, who doesn't know Japanese and openly admits to using Google Translate and noticeably uses literalist translations (he's the source of Bulbapedia's factually and grammatically nonsensical translation of XY098's title, which entirely misunderstood the meaning of "yume wo miru") so anything he says regarding what the news reports in Japanese should be taken with a grain of salt to be honest. Machine translators, like Google Translate which that Twitter user goes by, produce low quality results and are highly likely to be wrong to some degree most of the time, especially when there's puns or spelling corruptions the "tough fashionable old guy" fashion style referenced in some title of an episode aired earlier this year used in the titles or when it translates Japanese language text written by native Japanese users online because they use a lot of slang netspeak sentence patterns, native level sentences, and when there's occasional spelling mistakes. Those like me with dual language proficiency catch that kind of stuff when translating almost all of the time, whereas computerized translators such as Google Translate almost always screw up with that kind of thing. (And of course, posts of Google Translated texts on the wiki's Discussions by users who don't know Japanese, and any misinformation that results from it, as far as I'm concerned, counts as a nonsense post and should be deleted as such whenever found, as it usually leads to tons of otherwise unnecessary and annoyingly stressful corrections by those who actually did understand the dialogue and know what the Japanese text or spoken dialogue actually says, in addition to endless corrections of the kind of misleading guesswork that results from it) ---- tl;dr I don't use a Twitch stream or anything streamed on the web for any of the new episodes I watch, so I can only recommend users who do not know of a way to watch the new episodes to have the interest to seek their own way of doing it or wait for their own country to air it (such as to have a Japanese television set with the basic channels or to feel lucky if they actually live in Japan themselves). We don't need to link to a third party illegal stream of it and make an exception to the rule just to cater to the fact that the vast majority of the users on here do not know of a legal way to watch TV Tokyo. However, it would be notable if it was an official live stream (XY001 I remember was screened early in advance on a livestream on niconico video from an official website according to the Japanese wiki and they do cite a reliable source) PokémonGamer 22:26, September 1, 2018 (UTC) I managed to find the link and have added it the News template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:31, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply It's this one. And it's the English language version of the series, not the original. I'm investing more of my time in producing 8K quality, 60-frames-per-second YouTube videos (4320p) and monitoring 2chan (2ch.net) for news regarding the original version which I know how to find (and I've never had any unawareness of where to find that type of news, unlike most users on this wiki like I've said before), so these days I spend little time finding information from anything relating to the English speaking fandom. 2chan users didn't report this because they focus on the original episodes without caring much about what's happening relating to the series in foreign western countries. PokémonGamer 20:39, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :And it appears that Lordranged7 already posted the link. :Anyway, the title for the September 13th episode isn't revealed yet. I can see why this is the case if they're intentionally trying to avoid spoiling it, on Thursday at 12 AM JST a new cast list is posted on the TV Tokyo timetable website which may end up giving the title. Episodes without a known title, in addition (regardless of whether they have an air date and summary), are not notable to have an article of at this moment. :PokémonGamer 20:47, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ::The only reason why I haven't is because I avoid using torrents whenever possible these days (which have a higher risk of being traced and caught than most of you seem to think). Hulu introduced a DRM a long time ago so any screenshot from its video player shows as a black picture. The person I've been account sharing with on Watch Disney XD has also downgraded their TV subscription which would mean I can't access Pokemon content on there. Netflix Japan has episodes, however they remove older episodes of the series and it takes a long time to buffer for it to display high quality. I've been longing about getting Amazon Prime Japan, though I already have the American Amazon Prime (and I would need to use my gift card money on Instant Video episodes if I wanted to do that, which I'm not willing to waste just for this purpose) and I would have to manage costs. That's why I've been resorting to monitoring Japanese sources for news on the series. (or working on YouTube gameplay videos, which are much more effortful and time consuming than screenshotting episodes and I actually get paid for it if I partner with an MCN in the future...especially since I upload in 8K resolution and am focusing primarily on uploading Rock Man/Mega Man games in preparation for MM11's release on the Switch, which I can record with Elgato Game Capture HD, my capture card I use for modern home console games that don't have good emulators yet, which means I could do gen 8 though I'm unable to do gens 6 or 7 because I don't have a capture card). ::The best way to get pics for those episodes, honestly, is to go to Amazon Prime co.jp, register for a subscription fee, go to their Pocket Monsters sections for HD episodes, and run it in fullscreen. Their HD quality is the best and they don't have any network logos, any on-screen text, nor do they remove segments that were removed in the first airings (except for the jikai otanoshimini you next time five second clip tags that are shown on rerun broadcasts and Hulu.co.jp; most torrents of the series are based on the first airings anyway, the SM ones seem to be done by a guy who does logo removal). Prime is paid, but that's expected since it's a legal source and as far as legality goes, if anyone wants to watch it on demand, if they don't pay for a licensed VOD service or have the episodes taped or something, they shouldn't even be allowed to watch the episodes of the Japanese series via playback methods in the first place anyway as far as it is legally speaking. As far as movies and Planetarium specials go, the only way to watch their live screenings (other than waiting for foreign dubbed versions of the movies, or the movie reruns on TV Tokyo) is the painstakingly obvious "move to Japan" solution neither you or anyone else is willing to go through the complications of, though it's something I'd probably do someday (the easiest working visa is English teacher, however I doubt you'd be able to easily find that job hypothetically if I were you, since many of them do require being a native English speaker, but the "me wanting to live in Japan someday" part is rather a story for another time.) ::As far as those segments go, the 30 second next episode preview (in western Pokémon YouTubing jargon, the "first preview") is an episode segment in Japanese animated cartoons including this one rather than a one time deal shown on the first broadcasts only, they are just uploaded and then advertised on the official YouTube channels because it contains tons of extra footage from the episode that isn't shown before. Same goes for any other OLM-animated broadcast-on-TV-Tokyo type animated show. The only versions that don't show the previews are Netflix and original airings in the rare case when there is a movie promotion. Amazon Prime puts up new episodes the day after the one after it airs (possibly because an episode shown in the next episode preview segment could end up getting postponed and the Amazon Prime versions show the Hiun City gym episode preview after the Fushide episode instead of the Rocket/Plasma part 1 episode preview, and they show the Shoyo Gym episode preview in XY for XY023's preview because the preview was retroactively changed for future releases to show the episode that actually followed in the long run. ::(For the planetarium specials and movie screenings, the official companies who decide this stuff are simply concerned about broadcasting them for an audience, not about catering to fansites who are in desperate personal desire of a source for high quality images for a wiki or whatever, which actually works counter to this wiki wants. Oh well, I guess there will never be a way to get gallery images for planetarium eps then unless they officially re-release them or someone could get them leaked in the form of a playable video media file....) ::PokémonGamer 18:08, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Though I will note that the unsubbed raws are available on torrent sites. They're listed along the lines of Pocket Monsters Sun & Moon number and Kyurem147 uses those. I do use print-screen as well and save in Paint and I also photoshop them to sharpen them and apply contrast effects before uploading to make sure they look clearer. If they're too dark or too bright in the contrasting, I try to change the level of saturation on them slightly though I prefer accuracy and clearness of the image over cosmetically enhancing them so I only raise the sharpness and contrast slightly. :::I did joke on 4chan as anonymous however that they've been inactive since March because Adamant is "too busy shipping Ash/Serena" (the post uses words along a particular topic that are actually unsuitable/NSFW for young children in terms of the language I used in the post however, since 4chan is only to be contributed to by those 18 and older anyway so I can't mention the specifics of what I posted here, though you never see me swearing uncensored outside of 4chan and occasionally on social media websites and I generally limit swearing when using it in places where it's allowed, e.g. the Bulbapedia forums site surprisingly (Serebii forum rules allow limited swearing as long as it's not the type of swearing that's censored by their cussing filter)). :::PokémonGamer 18:37, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Chain breeding As I've been fixing the Pokémon move pages, I noticed that chain breeding was present on the pages (see Brave Bird as an example), but is missing on the actual templates. I just wanted to make sure if that's something that needs to be included or if I can just ignore that. 21:18, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :No need for apologies. As long as I get a reply, I'm happy. Also, I don't know if you understood my question (reading over it again, I wasn't specific enough). As an example, on Brave Bird#By Breeding, there is the code * indicates a Pokémon that can only learn the move through chain breeding ', whereas on the (and subsequent end templates), that is not present. I was wondering if we had to indicate a Pokemon can only learn through chain breeding and add that to the current template, or if we could just forego that. 23:38, September 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, just wanted to make sure before I made that change. Thank you Energy! 18:28, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Galleries Okay. Seems good enough.--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:59, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, yeah, I could help with that. :Misch60 (talk) 19:50, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Reply It appears as though the reason why they became inactive in March is because of Adamant (someone I know who is also able to translate and is someone on their fansubbing group) has had a sickness for months and is pretty much recovered to the point where he can continue. I could possibly go through those and try to get images if I remember tomorrow or something though I'll be in New York over the weekend and it's not my primary incentive because of the impending release of Mega Man 11 which releases October 4th (the 2nd in North America) and the fact that I want to get 8K videos of the games up to MM10 completed hopefully by then to prepare to bring out my Nintendo Switch and start making videos for MM11 when it releases. Just Dance 2019 also releases on October 23rd however I do that in my free time and it's not like something I plan on doing on YT when it releases so I won't be busy with that -- believe it or not, that game is the only upcoming Wii game at this moment to release and yes, they're still releasing those games for the original Wii even though it's 2018 and not 2009 when it would make sense for them to release exclusively for the Wii - I've been getting every new North America/Europe series main game of that franchise every year since it all began in November of 2009. 'PokémonGamer 04:08, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :Got a good shot of SM085 though turns out I happened to be occupied with Mega Man 9, uploading of which will be more of a rush than anything to get it and MM10 done by MM11's release (which is obviously the more important thing to do for me at this moment). PokémonGamer 04:19, September 12, 2018 (UTC) It seems Calem Grace! anew user is thinking the discussion post is dying and so on can you today reply to the user he think's on why off topic post was made, as the user talks about you and discussion post dying and users being distracted by instagram, amino, discord, fandom and etc so i have asked ThePokemonGamer but could you also pop by my off topic post and chat with Calem Grace! thanks. '' Reason is: I thinking he needs to understand something's like alot of us are on a schedule for school one, We have job's two, and were not always available 24/7 were not robots as a third so he/she knows that but seriously he's asking us why off topic post was made?'' '' Why it shouldn't be made? and yeah i'll just say have a look at his reply alright so you know as such i will be on around noon today alright. Reason oi users what can i say you know anyway. I'll let you both look it over if you need anything then let me know alright say around noon or after reason gotta schedule to go by so i'll chat with you later okay so you know as such talk later alright..Trainer Micah (talk) 07:28, September 13, 2018 (UTC)'' How Can I Contibute Better To This Wiki? I'd like to know what you mean by "unofficial content", which may mean non-canon to the show right? I'm not too sure on how to properly expand articles, as I'm afraid my info is wrong. Bubbz3388 (talk) 16:58, September 14, 2018 (UTC)Bubbz3388 Understanding the concept again Okay I'll keep that in Mind.--Paul Anthony Dy 19:59, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, I might be wondering if Pokémon and Digimon had a crossover in a video game or Japanese anime? You know what would be awesome? If Ash and Pikachu teleported from the Pokémon world into the Digital world and meet up with Tai and Agumon. I mean, won't that be great if it were in a video game or anime? NikBoToon (talk) 20:16, September 18, 2018 (UTC) SM001 What happened to the main image for SM001: Alola to New Adventure!? DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:54 September 19, 2018 (UTC) What if there is an CGI animated Pokémon movie by Despicible Me's Illumination? Any ideas if there is a CGI Pokémon film to be made by Illumination in the future? What if there are any characters from the old TV show in the 90's and 00's by the following?: *Ash Ketchum (Kanto version) *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Jessie, James and Meowth *Butch and Cassidy *Wobbuffet *Professor Oak *Gary Oak *Giovanni *Delia Ketchum (Ash's mum) *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Axew *Butterfree *Caterpie *Bulbasaur *Charizard *Charmander *Squirtle *Bulbasaur *Fennekin *Jigglypuff *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Cilan *Tracey Sketchit *Ritchie *Bianca *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Mallow *Kiawe *etc. Do you think that would work? Eventually, I think it would be really exciting and awesome, don't you think? What kind of character styles would they look like in a CGI film? What kind of voice over artists are we gonna have to do the characters? Would there be music from the Pokémon video games and anime series? Please send me some comments below and I'll know as soon as possible. NikBoToon (talk) 16:19, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Captions I don't know how, but when I tried to do the captions, they wouldn't save. I had to do them on my Slowpoke computer (no pun intended) as if I were to do them on my iPad, I would Muk up the layout of the Gallery section. Bubbz3388 (talk) 02:50, September 20, 2018 (UTC)Bubbz3388 Pokémon anime episodes, movies, and specials to be digitally restored in full 4K Ultra HD. You know something? I was wondering if there were any plans for Viz Media or Manga Entertainment UK for a complete anime series of Pokémon TV episodes, movies, and specials to be made into 4K Ultra HD. People like watching high quality DVDs and High Definition Blu-Rays, but what about 4K UHD? It would be really interesting. What do you think of that? NikBoToon (talk) 16:19, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Is This Image Okay for Tupp's Page? (FYI I screenshoted the image from SM25.) Bubbz3388 (talk) 19:03, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Bubbz3388 Episode roles I'm not trying to rush you and all, but what about the roles that Nanu had in SM073, SM074, SM076, and SM077? And what about the roles his Sableye and Alolan Persian had in SM077? And Gladion's role in SM087, SM088, and SM090? They need to be filled out too. DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:21 September 23, 2018 (UTC) Adding Quotes Hi. I'm trying to add memorable quotes. I added quotes before on the episode "Unfair Weather Friends," but I never got a clear explanation on how to make quotes single-spaced if they're consecutive. Could you explain it for me? Tagardner487 (talk) 14:13, September 25, 2018 (UTC)Tagardner487 Manga I've just started making the page S&M023 for you. DragonSpore18 (talk) 15:42 September 26, 2018 (UTC) Your opinion I want your opinion on my Fakemon Dex. I wanted someone to at least give me some thought on it or at least go over it. I want your thought on it and don't hold back anything when you see it. It should be on my Profile page at the near bottom (it should have all these type labels around it). And also, could you tell me how to make a seperate page for my Fakemon Dex like 'Little kingsfan2005' did with his Pokémon attacks. If you could tell me, that would be great. Be sure to check it out and thank you! TheWikiOddish (talk) 04:30, September 29, 2018 (UTC) I'm back and Moderator Request Hello,Energy Sir! I'm free from my busy schedule and all misunderstandings and other problems have been cleared/solved. I am now in a fresh mood, and would like to be reinstated as a Discussion Moderator,since I have now fully understood my mistakes and have new ideas in my mind, which would benefit this site in the future,but before implying any such idea, I would love to discuss it with other moderators. I saw Micah's message about Discussions page dying and was surprised,as I find it relatively alive,but I will work to make it more alive. Awaiting your reply, Thanking You, Shashank Singh 11:38, September 29, 2018 (UTC)Shashank Singh. (User talk:Shashank Singh Deletion A user know as Kyonpan is creating pages for a Fake Pokemon and is stating it is real. Please ban this user and delete the pages. TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:53, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :It is indeed blatantly fake. When the source is something like this, it's generally fake and the Japanese name and cry audio are also fake as well - I've searched every official and fanmade Japanese source that I am aware of, and no one is even mentioning it. The cry is not even very well done either, just sounds like a dude exclaiming "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" in ecstasy for half a second or something - yeah, don't even feel like getting further into that either. All I'll say is that the best course of action is just delete it without giving undue attention to it. PokémonGamer 18:04, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually, I did give it the benefit of the doubt before deleting it by just Google-searching the official-looking artwork image to find that the original place this was posted was some purely fanmade deviantart post (that's what they got "Thornloch" from as well that they listed as the "next" Pokémon it evolves to). PokémonGamer 18:56, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Shiny Pokémon In Pokémon GO Hello, Energy! Since the label under the "Shiny Pokémon in Pokémon Go" section in the "Shiny Pokémon" article is getting kind of big, I was thinking that it might need to be made into either a table or its very own page (preferably the first one). If we keep adding onto it, it will only get bigger and will consume more space (Niantic is only going to keep adding Shiny Pokémon). So what do you say, should we make it into a table or make another page for it? You choose...TheWikiOddish (talk) 01:46, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Reply I might be able to do that. I'll try to work something out and if I need help, I'll ask you. Thanks! TheWikiOddish (talk) 19:46, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I'm already having trouble XD. I still have no idea how to work the tables with headers and content. I can't copy paste any of it and when I try to open one it is just blank squares. Could you teach me how or make one? TheWikiOddish (talk) 19:52, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Reply When I try to use your command, it sets up a link, not an image. Right now, I'm testing with Shellder's shiny sprite. TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:20, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I have realized my mistake. I did upload the image, I just put it under the wrong name. Thanks! TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:26, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I'm having some trouble with it... I'm following your directions, but it just doesn't upload the image to the page. TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:38, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok, thank you. I'll keep adding images. If you are able to tell me how you did, please tell me. I'll only upload them but not edit in fear that I might mess something up again. TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:47, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :Those anime torrent sites out there (not going to link for obvious reasons) have the high quality original episode caps of the series and are what those videos on those other sites derive from. That's also what users like Kyurem147 use. PokémonGamer 02:38, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Discord chat and bad news reply It seems a staff member going by Reverb Frost is asking one of us moderator's to come to Discord and chat anyone active? In our Discord moderators minus me who can attend Discord? Because i can not in reason because last night my uncle David past away and i'm going to be inactive for abit til they return from Arkansas via funeral so thought i spread some bad news and let you know i won't be active for abit til my sister and dad return alright i got to baby-sit my dog Presley so yeah thought i let you know on discussion and bad news will talk when i return alright so you know as such sorry for some inactive dates keep my end in your prayers alright so you know Energy sir...-Trainer Micah (talk) 05:36, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Mod Request Hello Energy X. I am Redmaster3011 from pokemon wiki. I hope you are fine. I want to request you can you promote in a mod. I promise you that I will keep eye on everyone in the wiki. No one will do scamming. I will try to improve everyone and no one will dis follow rules. Mr.Professor 123 (talk)VedantMr.Professor 123 (talk) From Pokemon wiki I am truly sorry Energy sir but my User:Talk page has changed. And now this is my talk page. I am Redmaster3011 aka Vedant from pokemon wiki. I want to request you to do my promotion and make me a mod. I promise you that I will keep an eye on everyone. No one will do scamming. I promise you I will try to make our wiki more interesting. Many contests such art,showdown,rp and many more. I request you Energy sir to promote me into a mod. I will always be active in wiki. Hope you will be fine. Pokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk)VedantPokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk) Hello Energy sir. I got your message. How can I prove you that I am a Former User? What evidence do you want sir. I will show you that proof. Just say what proof you want sir. If you were busy Then Sorry for disturbance. Hope you will send the next message. Pokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk)Vedant Pokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk) Mod Request Hello Energy sir. Now I have logged in my wiki account. Now I have proved you that this is my account. And you said right that there are enough mods but some mods are still inactive. I request you sir to promote me. If you want any other proof I will show you. Hope for your next message.Sir Now you can delete my other two accounts. RedMaster 3011 (talk)VedantRedMaster 3011 (talk)